Ethel Snape
Ethel Snape (b. 27th March, 1998) was the only child and daughter of Severus and Millie Snape (neé Bones). She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2009 alongside Victoire Weasley and Castor Black where she was sorted into Slytherin house like her father. 'Hogwarts Years (2009-2016)' During her years at Hogwarts Ethel was sorted into Slytherin house. She excelled at potions and charms and was made a Prefect in her fifth year, making Head Girl in her final year alongside Castor. 'Physical Description' Ethel was a willowy girl with long light brown hair and murky green eyes. She was described as being on the fairer side like her mother, though she resembled her father more in bone structure, even inheriting a slightly more crooked nose which she was self-conscious of. She preferred dressing in light colours, with Castor commenting on the fact that he enjoyed all the skirts and dresses she chose to wear. 'Personality and Traits' Ethel tends to be serious with her fellow students, having very little patience with rule breakers, which was often a point of conflict between her and Castor. She did, however, have a gentler side which became more apparent as she grew older. She was particularly self-conscious of her nose, having even cried in her youth if anyone mentioned it. 'Relationships' 'Her Parents' Ethel was seen having a close relationship with her parents, the both having been present to see her off and hug her at the platform. She holds a lot of respect for her father, who despite his past as a Death Eater she admired for the courage he showed by being the Order's spy. 'Castor Black' Castor her childhood "friend", the former using to enjoy teasing Ethel as they grew up. While at Hogwarts they used to argue quite often as Ethel breathe his behaviour. However, as they grew up and Castor began defending her when people picked on her or disrespect her, Ethel began seeing him in a new light, the two forming a strong friendship. 'Athene Black' Ethel adored Athene, if her mother's comment is to be taken seriously. She was determined to follow in her and Astyanax's footpaths of becoming a healer. Athene had also showered the girl with affection growing up which might have contributed towards Ethel's opinion of the older woman. 'Etymology' *The name 'Ethel' is an Old English baby name meaning From Aethelind, the Old English name meaning noble snake. Her name could be representative of her father, who was a Slytherin and whose name has several links to emperors. *J. K. Rowling has said that she took the surname Snape from an English village13 in Suffolk. There is also a village called "Snape" in Yorkshire, which was rebuilt by the aforementioned emperor, Septimus Severus. Snape is also an English verb meaning "to be hard upon, rebuke, snub", derived from the Old Norse "sneypa", "to outrage, dishonour, disgrace" 'Reference' *The infobox image (as well as the Snape&Millie one) was created using the avatar creator from Rinmarugames and does not belong to the creator of this page. *Any other images used come from the movies, Pottermore or the the Harry Potter Wikia unless otherwise stated. Category:Biography Category:FINAL Category:Slytherin Category:Hogwarts Category:Female Category:Half-blood Category:Prefect Category:Head Girl Category:Witch